The Stranger
by newwriter24
Summary: First time fanfiction writer. I know will have some grammar, spelling, and other errors. Please be nice! This story is not only based on romance [i.e. Hal/Maggie], but friendship as well. A stranger that suddenly joins the 2nd Mass. Hal and Maggie finds the guy to be suspicious and tries to protect their friend Lourdes from him. [Lourdes/OC] There's drama and action. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Heading Out

"Now remember to get these items. But, these two are most important" said Anne giving Lourdes a small shopping list. Lourdes looks over at the list and finds the words "Tree bark" circled. "What are you going to use tree bark for?" asked Lourdes as she went over to grab her small messenger bag, that was sleeping on her fold up cot. "Not 'use', eat" smiled Anne. "We're going to be in this camp site for awhile. So why not pack up some foods that are light weight and easy store whenever we're on the road again".

"A doctor. Now a survival junkie. What else can you put in your resume?" laughed Lourdes. Anne shrugs her shoulders and laughs at Lourdes' joke.

Lourdes swing her bag over her shoulder and put the list inside. She told Anne that she was heading out now as she exits the makeshift tent. Anne reminds Lourdes to be careful and not to go far into the woods.

The campsite was dirty, scattered with debris and trash, and unpleasantly smelly. Even though towering trees circled around the site, it smelled like the rear end of garbage truck. Lourdes walks pass the Berserkers' "chilling shack". The crazy and lazy daredevils happily joke around with each other. They were telling tales while enjoying an abandoned crate, that was filled with bottles of beer. We find their leader Pope passed out on fold-up beach chair, surround by empty beer bottles. His odor attracted bugs flying in and out of his opened alcoholic-smell mouth. Lourdes chuckles a bit as she finds Pope looking so stupid out in the blue.

Across the camp is where Weaver, Tom, and the rest of 2nd Mass fighters stands and meet for their missions. They huddled around under an open tent. Outside the tent, Matt Mason sat alone on a cut down tree stump while cradling his M1 Carbine to his chest.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" Lourdes stops for a quick chat with Matt.

"Same old. Guarding. Where you going?" asked Matt.

"Grocery shopping" smiled Lourdes as she shows him Anne's list.

"Awesome, can I come?" Matt gets up from his stump and looks directly up at Lourdes.

"Don't you have guard duty?"

"Not really. Plus I'm bored. I'm getting tired of counting how flies have flown in and out of Pope's mouth today" Matt points back at sleepy Pope.

Lourdes laughs at Matt's joke. "Sure why not". She puts her hand on Matt's shoulder and they both starts to walk towards the woods.

The two friends walks across a wide dirt road separating the campsite and the woods. Lourdes and Matt stops walking at the sound of dirt bikes roaring down the path. In the distance, two young teenagers each riding mud and dirt covered bikes. A rider with golden hair rides ahead of her dark-brown hair partner carrying a large backpack behind his back.

"Hal!" yelled Matt waving at his older brother.

Lourdes stands by Matt's side as she focuses her attention at the large backpack glued onto Hal's back. _What's inside that bag? _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2: We'll Join You

The two bikers were Hal Mason and Maggie. Both of them comes to a stop a couple feet away where Lourdes and Matt were standing. Maggie and Hal had friendly grins on their face, happy to see their friends.

"Where you guys heading off to?" asked Maggie while turning off the gas in her bike. She gets off and walks over to Lourdes and Matt. From behind, Hal still have his bike running. He rest there, looking over at his friends. "Hey sport" Hal gives a smile to his little brother.

"Whatcha have their?" Matt runs over to look at the large backpack. Hal tilt his head down to look direct at him. They begin to have a little brother-to-brother conversation.

"So what's in the bag?" Lourdes curiosity is at play. Maggie looks at Lourdes, "Sorry is classified information".

"Oh c'mon, we're pals. You can tell me" Lourdes nudges Maggie's side with her elbow.

"It's best to keep it away from others at this moment. Weaver and his team needs to see it first." Lourdes was disappointed at the message. Then, Maggie place her hand on Lourdes's shoulder and said, "Hey, when Weaver is done looking it, I'll give you the details". She gives her friend a wink.

"Now tell me. Where are you and Matt heading to?" ask Maggie as she looks over seeing Hal messing with Matt's curly brown hair. Matt had a big smile on his face.

"Going grocery shopping" responded Lourdes.

"Shopping in the woods?" Maggie looks over her shoulder. Behind her back stands a massive forest that still had trees and other vegetations. It's good, the aliens did not destroy this acre of land, yet.

"No. We were heading to the nearest Wal-Mart" joked Lourdes.

"Awesome. Can you buy me some Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup over there? I'm starting get tired of Pope's cooking" smiled Maggie.

Both girls tries to hold their laughs, but could not. Their laughter catches Hal and Matt's attentions as they look over at their friends laughing their butts off.

"What are they laughing about?" Matt asks Hal.

"Dunno. Maybe girl-related stuff" guessed Hal looking over at his girlfriend and friend.

"I will never understand girls" Matt's remark made Hal grin.

"Don't be so sure little bro. You'll understand someday. _Someday_." Hal takes a deep breath and once again mess around with Matt's hair.

"Hey Lourdes and I were heading to the woods to gathering up some stuff for Anne. You and Maggie wanna come?" Matt asked Hal.

Hal looks at the woods. He finds nothing wrong going for a hike with some friends. Plus, Maggie and him will be armed. With Matt along, Hal can give more fighting and survival pointers for him to learn. Even more, he can spend time relaxing with his girlfriend, Maggie and his friend Lourdes. So Hal gives Matt a nod, saying yes.

"Awesome! I'll go tell Lourdes," said Matt with excitement.

"Cool. You go do that. I have to go drop off something for Dad and Weaver first. I'll meet you guys right after" said Hal.

Matt gives him a nod and runs off.

Maggie and Lourdes sees Matt running towards them and Hal entering the campsite. Hal takes a quick glimpse at Maggie. Maggie gives a look at Hal showing _Where are you going? Hold on I need to park my bike inside_. Apparently, Hal read her mind. "Don't worry, I'll get Anthony to bring it in" said Hal as he rides off. Maggie was shocked at Hal's mind reading skills.

"So are we still going?" Matt looks up at the two tall girls standing in front of him.

"Yeah we should get going before Wal-Mart closes" chuckles Lourdes looking at Maggie. Maggie joins in the fun. Matt stands their awkwardly not knowing what so funny.

"What about Wal-Mart?" he asked.

"Long story" giggles Maggie.

"So should we start walking?" Lourdes asks her friends. Matt gives a nod. Maggie focuses her attention at the campsite entrance.

"What about Hal?" she ask.

"Don't worry he'll join us later" informed Matt.

"Then it's settled. You still coming?" Lourdes asks Maggie.

Maggie shrugs her shoulders, "Sure why not". Lourdes and Matt were happy at the respond. Soon the three friends began to walk towards the woods. They follow a trail zigzagging around rows of towering trees. Soon they walk deeper into the woods waiting to see what the forest had stored inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Matt?

Lourdes leads the group deeper into the woods. Birds singing high above the tree branches and treetops. The gang spots wild animals dashing through bushes. Some playfully chases each other. Others quickly climb up the trunks of the trees to hide away from Lourdes and her friends.

"It's been awhile since the last time I took a hike" recalled Maggie gazing at the beauty hidden away inside the forest.

"The forest looks beautiful huh?" Lourdes questions Maggie.

"Uh huh" Maggie replies back.

Lourdes looks over her shoulder and sees Matt and Maggie strongly cradling their guns. Their fingers are glued onto the trigger. They looked ready to shoot whoever or whatever is coming at their way.

"You know, you guys can loosen up" said Lourdes as she stops walking and turns to face her friends. Maggie and Matt looks confuse.

"C'mon, relax, put those guys away" Lourdes points down at Maggie's M4A1 and Matt's M1 Carbine. Matt and Maggie looks down at their weapons, then looks at each other. Both of them swing the straps' of their weapon over their shoulders.

Lourdes nod her head and begin to walk down the trail again. From behind, Matt looks up at Maggie. Maggie looks down at Matt and shrugs her shoulder.

The two begins to follow Lourdes. The trail pass through a flat area of the woods, where large fallen trees sleeping on the forest's grassy field. A family of rabbits hops around the area. Some baby rabbits hops on top of the fallen tree trunks to get a higher view of the gang coming into their territory. Around the area grew wild herbs and plants for healing remedies and cooking.

"Rabbits!" yelled Matt when he found two rabbits looking at him. The sounds frighten the two as they ran away. Matt chases them with excitement.

"So what does Anne want you to get?" ask Maggie looking around the area. She crouches down to study the vegetations living nearby a fallen tree trunk that was surrounded by shrubs.

Lourdes digs into her bag and reaches out Anne's list. "Anne wrote down, red clovers, burdocks, tree barks, dandelions, hawthorns, and wild raspberries" Lourdes orally read the list to Maggie. When she finished at 'raspberries' a sudden low-sad tone came out of her tongue. Maggie sees Lourdes quietly looks down at the list. No smile was stamped on her face, but, a melancholy expression.

"You okay there?" Maggie looks up at Lourdes. Lourdes looks down at Maggie, she finds her friend looking at bit concern.

"Yeah. Totally"

"Doesn't looks like it" Maggie gets up and stands by Lourdes side. "C'mon tell me".

"It's nothing really. I just remembered something about Jamil" Lourdes looks away from Maggie's direction. She tries to hold back the tears. Over her shoulder, Maggie moves in closer and hugs Lourdes. "It's alright. Everything is going to be okay".

Maggie is like another older sister to Lourdes. Anne is more like the older sister that acts motherly, while Maggie is the other, but more like a best friend.

The two friends stop hugging when they notice how quiet it was. There was no sight of Matt anywhere. Lourdes and Maggie begins to look around. Maggie jumps on top of a fallen tree and looks beyond a wall of towering trees. Lourdes quickly gather up the nearby herbs and join Maggie in the search for Matt.

"Where did that crazy guy go?" said Maggie.

"Matt!" shouts Lourdes. "Do you think he went deeper into the woods?" she ask Maggie.

"He was chasing a pair of rabbits a moment ago"

"Maybe he chased them into there" Lourdes points directly at the wall of trees. That side of the forest had less sunrays shining in through the tree canopies to give off light. "C'mon we needa find him" Without hesitation, Lourdes grab hold of her bag and dash towards the trees. Maggie grabs her weapon's strap tight and follows Lourdes.

The two jumps over a patch of shrubs, but, the sound of a whistle stops them in their tracks. They both look over their shoulder and spots Hal waving back at them. He runs towards them with his Galil SAR carbine strapped behind his back.

"Hey guys" smiled Hal. He looks directly at his girlfriend and friend's worried expression. Then he looks over their shoulders to look for Matt. "Where's Matt?"

"We we're about to go look for him" said Maggie. Hal looks at his girlfriend, then at Lourdes.

"Don't worry Hal, Matt wouldn't have gone that far" said Lourdes trying to make her friend stay calm.

Hal takes a deep breath."Fine. C'mon I'll lead. You guys follow" ordered Hal. He went ahead, but, stops in front of the wall of trees.

"What's wrong?" ask Maggie. Hal turns and faces his girlfriend, "Which way did he go?" he asked.

Lourdes came into the conversation. "Maybe there" she points at a narrow pathway trailing though the forest. "I'll lead" she smiles at her friends.

We see Lourdes leading her friends down the trail. Deep inside her mind she worries for Matt. She gaze up at dark tree canopies. A small amount of sunlight shines high above. Lourdes finds an small opening between the tree tops. A quick glimpse of the blue sky and sun hangs high above the trees. _It's already noon. We better find him before sunset._ She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Yogi Bear Gone Mad

The sun sets high above the treetops. A small amount of light reminds inside the forest grounds for the gang's source of light. Along the way, Lourdes was gathering the needed items on Anne's list. She crosses off the items that were gathered around the area. At the same time, Lourdes tries to keep a close distance with her friends, Maggie and Hal. The three of them are busy searching for Matt, who recently wondered off.

Hal and Maggie shouts for Matt's name as they walk deeper into the woods. No responses from anyone else except the cries of frighten birds echoing between the trees.

"Seriously, where is that kid?" said Hal looking a bit worried. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Stressed out?" ask Maggie, standing by her boyfriend's side.

"Nah. I'm cool" Hal shows off his attractive grin showing Maggie that he's alright. Maggie takes it, but inside she knows Hal is under a lot pressure lately.

Lourdes finally caught up with her friends. "Okay I only have two things remaining" she said. The only two items reminding were tree bark and wild raspberries. Hal and Maggie looks down at Anne's list where Lourdes was crossing off spearmint leaves on the list.

"You know, Anne and you should just gatherrd up some stuff from the clinic, before we left Charleston" Maggie suggested.

"That would be robbery" said Lourdes while putting the list back inside her bag.

"Nooo. Pope and the Berserkers robbing boxes of can foods and beer from Charleston. That's robbery" Hal explained.

"That's explains that large amount of boxes of Twinkies at camp" said Lourdes.

"Maybe we needa find big old pickup to carry their fat asses" said Maggie in jokester mode. Hal and Lourdes laughs at Maggie's joke.

The three continues on walking through the narrow trail. Hal and the others continues on shouting out Matt's name. After a few tries, the voice of a nine-year-old child responses back at their calls, it echoes throughout the woods.

"That sounds like Matt" said Maggie. From behind, Hal rush pass her and Lourdes as he dash towards the sound.

Hal vault over a fallen tree trunk and continues on running towards the sound, his hand gripping tightly on his gun's strap. Maggie and Lourdes runs right behind him.

"Matt!" shouts Hal.

"Hal!" Matt shouts back at Hal. In a matter of time, Hal enters a grassy small meadow surrounded with towering pines trees and other species of trees.

In the meadow, it had several bushes of wild berries growing in the area. Most of them were wild raspberries. By a nearby bush stands a little boy eating some of the berries. Some were covering his mouth. A smile was stamped on his face when Hal came by running towards him.

"Hey Hal, want some?" Matt holds up a hand full of wild raspberries. Hal stoops up the berries from Matt's hand, puts down the them into the ground and quickly embrace Matt.

"You one crazy kid" said Hal.

Over Hal's shoulder, Maggie and Lourdes came to a halt as they enter the meadow and find Hal and Matt together.

"So there you are" smiled Lourdes.

"Kinda gave us a heart attack there little buddy" said Maggie as she walks over and play with Matt's hair.

"Sorry if I worried you guys. But hey check it out" said Matt. He runs around showing the gang an endless supply of wild raspberries. The gang gaze at the beauty the meadow has to offer. Matt jumping over bushes to bushes picking a pocket full of berries, he fully stuff some into his jacket's pockets.

However, Matt stops running around when he spots something large and brown moving behind some bushes. He quietly moves in closer to see what that large object crawling through the grass.

Maggie helps out Lourdes pick some berries while Hal looks over both at them and also his little brother. Just as he turns his attention at Matt, he catch a glance at of him slowly walking towards something. In the distances, he catch sight of a large brown object covered in fur sniffing through the nearby bushes not far from Matt. It was large grizzly bear.

"Matt! Get out of there" yells Hal. The sound of Hal's voice catches the attention of the bear. It released a strong loud growl and starts running. For a large creature, it can runs quiet fast.

Matt finally finds out what the brown creature was, without hesitation he starts running away from it. He grips his gun tightly pressed on his chest as he follows his older brother's orders.

"Hal c'mon!" said Maggie as she drops what's she's doing and runs after Matt. Lourdes runs right behind Maggie, coming to help as well.

Hal and Maggie, armed ready, guns glued onto their chest and fingers attached to the trigger. They dash towards Matt. They stop at spot to get a good range to shoot down the bear. Both of them hold up their weapon and take aim. In front of them is Matt stilling running, the bear is gaining on him. Suddenly, Matt accidently trips over a rock that sticked out of the ground. He lands on his stomach, but his body burry his gun. In a matter of seconds, he shifts his body towards the sky and points his gun at the bear. His finger wraps around the trigger.

"Matt get up! Don't shoot it. We will!" Hall was yelling at the top of his lungs. Maggie and him gets ready to shoot the bear down.

The bear was a few feet away from where Matt fell. It came to a stop and gradually stood up on it's two paws and puts it's front paws high in the air. This bear is not holding his fear back. It's bear instinct is out of control.

"Guys! Look out" shouts Lourdes from the behind Maggie and Hal.

From the looks of Maggie and Hal, their faces show confusions and fear. Their guns begins to shake as nervousness starts kicking in from their mind and down to their hands. Their grip on the trigger becomes loose. They stand frozen like military memorial statues.

"Guys! What are you doing?" yells Matt in the distance, still on the ground paralyzed to get up. He was filled with fear. As he tries to get up, a shock of pain struck him to keep him down in the ground.

The bear let out another mighty roar that frightens the gang. It sent chills down their spine. Just as it was about to perform it's first attack on Matt, an arrow shoot through the air and directly pin through the bear's right paw. The bear yell in great pain. Then the bear decides to use it's other paw. It went for the kill, but fails. Another arrow launch out of nowhere and shoot through the bear's left paw. But, that still did not stop the bear from attacking. It extends it's neck and opens it's mouth wide, revealing deadly razor-sharp teeth.

"Hal! Maggie! Guys c'mon!" Lourdes continues on yelling at her friends to wake up. The two of them, unfortunately are still frozen. "Matt!" she tries to get Matt's attention, it was no use, all three of them are stuck.

As soon as the bear went down to take a bite off Matt, another arrow rain straight down hitting the bear's back. The bear lets out a painful cry, it's eyes begins to close shut and suddenly collapses in front of Matt's shoes. Matt still sat there frozen. Lourdes runs towards him. She pass through Hal and Maggie.

"Hey its okay" ask Lourdes as she kneel down by Matt. Matt fights the pain, as quickly grabs Lourdes and press his head onto her chest and never letting go her hand. Lourdes holds one of his hand and rubs his head to calm him down.

"It's it dead?" questioned Matt looking straight at the collapsed bear.

"No. It's just sleeping" said a voice. Lourdes and Matt looks around in search of the voice.

High on a tree was a figure standing on a branch looking down the gang. A hood casts a shadow over it's face as it hide away it's identity.


	5. Chapter 5: And You Are?

The figure jumps off the tree branch and lands on the ground like a pro. Light as a feather. He walks over to where Matt and Lourdes sat helplessly. Instead he crouch down and studies the bear that he shot.

"Is. It dead?" Matt have a little trouble talking. Maybe he's still shocked about what happened.

The young boy in the hood, who was around Lourdes age, looks directly at Matt. Lourdes stares at the stranger's sapphire eyes. _He seems harmless_, she thought. Matt looks a bit intimidated at the stranger looking down at him. But that disappears when the stranger shows off a friendly smile to make Matt relax.

"It's alright. He's just sleeping" the stranger smoothly strokes the sleeping bear's fur.

Lourdes finds the stranger's statement wrong. She straightens up Matt before she gets off the ground and walks directly at the stranger. "Sleeping?! You shot three arrows at him!" she shouts directly at the stranger's face. The stranger stands up.

The stranger clears his throat. He reaches for his quiver and shows off one of his arrows. It had a very thin point at the end of it. Instead of an arrowhead, it was a needle with a touch of a purple liquid at the tip. "Technically it was large needles that pinned him to sleep" he said. Lourdes reach for the arrow, but the stranger pulls it away from her. "Sorry love, you don't want to end up like Sleeping Beauty over there" the stranger points at the bear.

This stranger is quite strange. Not the way he's dressed, but the way he fights and talk is different from what Lourdes noticed while living with the 2nd Mass and the soldiers from Charleston for the last two years. The stranger stores the arrow back into his quiver and walks over to Matt who was observing the large cut on the palm of his hand. He crouches down to look at Matt's hand.

"Stay back!" hiss Hal. The stranger looks up and sees the end of barrel of Hal's gun pointing directly at him. "Don't you dare touch my little brother" Hal has seriousness inside his eyes. He acts like a mighty lion protecting his kin.

"Relax chief. Do you want your little bro to have an infection?" the stranger has somewhat an accent when he speaks. It's the mixture of British, but a touch of urban slang.

Hal looks at the cut on Matt's hand, it's quite deep and fresh. No blood slipping out. "What are you going to do?" he questions the stranger. The stranger reaches for a small bag with a red cross that was attached to his belt. He brings out a small jar with green-creamy looking substance inside. His hand opens the lid and scoops up a tiny amount with two of his fingers. "And that is for?" Hal asks.

"Aloe cream, it can heals cuts" the stranger reaches for Matt's hand.

"Wait! How do we know you're telling the truth?" Another gun points directly down at the stranger. This time it's Maggie's. "Lourdes is he telling the truth?" Maggie does not remove her eyes down at him. Lourdes looks at her friend pointing their guns down at the stranger who is simply just helping Matt.

"I'm not an expert to natural medicine, but, Aloe is plant that can treat more than cuts" Lourdes lectures her friends. She nods her head at the stranger to let him go ahead. The stranger smiles back at her. Then he begins to heal Matt's hand.

"Now lad, this will not going to sting" the stranger smudges some of the cream onto Matt's hand. The cream sooths the cut, the stranger was not done. He reaches again back to his bag and takes out a roll of bandages. With the right amount length of bandages, he tore off a piece of it with his teeth and starts bandaging Matt's hand. "Your good to go" smiles the stranger. Matt looks at his hand, he tries to form a fist. There was no pain. He smiles with his teeth showing as he looks up at the stranger.

"And you are?" Maggie asks the stranger. She points her gun down to the ground. Hal does the same thing. The stranger stands up while landing Matt a hand to help him get up.

"I am a…" Just as the stranger was about to respond, the bear let out a loud growl. "Ahh looks Sleeping Beauty is going to wake up from his beauty sleep soon."

"What do you mean?" Hal looks down at the bear.

"I mean its best to get going before he wakes up. You don't wanna see him in rage. Do you?" the stranger changes the subject.

"I agree. We better get going" says Maggie.

"What?" Hal and Lourdes said at the same time.

"Check it out. The sun is heading down soon. I want to be home before dark" Maggie points at the sun. It's rays were shinning low between some trees in the background.

"Same here" said Matt looking at his friends.

"How about you? Do you live around here?" Lourdes ask the stranger.

"I leave at the other side of the woods" the stranger replies.

"Sounds kinda lonely" Matt makes a remark.

"Yeah it does. Do like to come with us?" Lourdes ask again.

"What?!" Hal and Maggie said at the same time. Hal walks up to the stranger and points his finger at him, "This guy can't come to camp with us"

"Why not?" Lourdes argues.

Hal does not have a reason at the moment. He looks at Maggie. "Right now bringing strangers to camp is dangerous" Maggie tried her best to give a good reason.

"Thank you. But no thanks. I rather stay here" said the stranger while he begins to remove the needle behind the bear's neck.

"That's cool. C'mon guys" said Hal. Deep inside he was relieved that the stranger did not plan to come with them. From behind, Maggie and Matt follows Hal. Lourdes takes a moment to thank the stranger. The stranger gives a simple nod, then focus his attention at removing the needles off the bear. Hal calls out for Lourdes to come on, without even saying good-bye, Lourdes left the stranger. Alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Under The Stars

The couple, Hal and Maggie sits together by the campfire. Matt joins the two as the three waits for dinner. Hal pass down a medium sized bowl and spoon to his little brother.

"What's for dinner?" Matt asks Hal.

Hal shrugs his shoulders. Maggie lets out a sigh as she looks for Pope. "Beats me, ask the chef".

Pope and two of his Berserkers comes in with two heavy metal cauldrons. Actually Pope came in with a dramatic entrance and lets his crew members each carry a hot pot of stew. The two struggles to carry the pots. They place it onto a flatbed rock, perfect for a table, near the campfire.

"Come and get it!" shouts Pope twirling a ladle in the air.

Pope and his Berserkers friends help serve out the stew. Everyone in the 2nd Mass lines up for the grub. Hal, Maggie, and Matt get in line. Both of them hold out their bowls. A large spoon full of Pope's Surprise Stew waterfalls down onto Matt's bowl. A splash of the soup hits his face, leaving a stain.

"So what's in this stew?" asks Maggie with a digusted expression painted on her face.

"Oh fresh red meat from the local butcher shop, organic vegetables from the community garden, and O'Granny's collection of spices" said Pope with a touch of sarcasm.

"Oh that sounds delightful" Maggie makes a sarcasmic remark.

Tom Mason meets up with his boys and Maggie sitting down together on a long log by the campfire. He sees the three slowly eats up Pope's stew.

"Is it good?" asks Tom as he sits down with Matt. He wraps his arm around Matt, giving his son a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay. I miss the food back in Charleston" said Matt in an honest tone. Tom gives a chuckle and smiles down at his son.

"Hey guys" said Lourdes while coming to join with her friends. But Lourdes finds her friends as her new family. The 2nd Mass is her new family. The gang, including Tom, looks over their shoulders and spots Lourdes coming into the dinner area with Anne. Tom gets up and meet up with Anne where she cradles a small bundle on her arms. The two heads over to the soup table to get some dinner.

"How's the little one doing?" asks Maggie before she tries to eat a spoon full of the stew. She tries to gulp down the gamey meat that was hunted today. Maggie is not a fan of wild game meat, especially deer meat.

"The baby is alright" responds Lourdes.

"That's good" comments Hal before he drinks up the rest of his stew. Maggie, Matt, and Lourdes looks directly at him in amazement. "What? I'm hungry". The group of friends laughs in delight.

"Did you guys mention Weaver and the 2nd Mass about what happened?" Lourdes mentions. Matt stops eating and looks over at his brother, then focus his attention his father. Lourdes looks directly at Maggie and Hal. Maggie shakes her head, no. Lourdes just said "oh." Then continues on asking, "How about that guy we met? Are you guys planning on telling Weaver that?"

Hal puts down his bowl and spoon onto the dirt ground and looks at Lourdes with a serious face. "It's best to keep in classified for now. I do not want to put Weaver and the 2nd Mass into something not important. Even my dad. He has a lot of things in his plate right now" said Hal. Lourdes was not happy about Hal's statement, without arguing she gets up and joins the line to get dinner. She turns her face away from her friends.

"That was kinda. Not like you. Especailly the way you talked to Lourdes" said Maggie.

Hal looks at his girlfriend and sees the troubleness inside her eyes. He tries to confort her. She backs off showing her a strong woman side. She tries to explain to him that he doesn't have to hold back. "Sorry, whatever happened today. Totally got me" Hal confess.

"Is it because of the bear?" asks Maggie.

"Why didn't I shoot it? I felt like I was frozen. Paralyzed. Lost." Hal continues on explaining.

"You didn't shoot it because you are not a 'killer'. You're a 'fighter'. Fighters, fights for what's right" Maggie holds Hal's hands and looks deeply in his eyes.

"But the archer in the woods, what is he then?" asks Hal.

Maggie thinks for a moment and replies, "A monster".


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous At Night

After dinner, everyone in the 2nd Mass went to bed or go to their night guarding duties. As for Lourdes, she does not head back to the clinic hut. Instead, she quietly sneaks out of camp and heads back into the woods.

Lourdes was hoping to let the moon guide her back to the open meadow to find the stranger who helped her and her friends. But, moonlight hardly shines down below because of the clouds floating in the night sky. She digs into her bag and pulls out a flashlight. A strong light beam guides Lourdes into a path tracing through the woods.

"Hope I know where I'm going" she whispers. The trail slowly reveals itself. It was not the same path Lourdes and her friends took this afternoon. At the end of the trail, we see a part of the forest broken down. It looks like a the forest is divide up into different patches of land.

Apparently, without looking where Lourdes was going, she suddenly slips off the edge of the trail and slides down a grass-less hill. She safely lands onto soft grassy patched up ground. She found a huge pit of the forest where large boulders ends up. A place where pieces of them slides down the from mountains. A large rock-built den is nearby. Lourdes shines her flashlight to find what's around the place.

Suddenly the sound of vicious growling echoes the area. Lourdes slowly becomes worry over the sound. She shines her flashlight wherever she walks. We see her walking around, turning to her left and right, and even looks over her shoulders. There was no sight of where the growling coming from. But, just as she shines the light at the top of some boulders, shadows casts down below. Each shadow has bright gleaming yellow eyes looking directly down at her.

A pack of wolves was the source of the growls that cause the hair of your neck stand up. Lourdes slowly takes a step back. The pack follows. When they crawl closer to Lourdes, the leader of the pack let out a loud bark. He command his pack to attack. The bark causes Lourdes to stop walking and start running. She looks for a way to climb out of the hole. The pack is right behind her tracks.

Lourdes sadly hit a dead end. Surround by a large wall, mainly made of rocks. There was no stumps or rocks glued onto the wall. Just a flat smooth wall. She was trapped. Just as she thought she will be dog chow, a figure from out of nowhere, jumps in between the pack and Lourdes.

"It's you!" said Lourdes in surprised tone.

It was the stranger. The stranger looks over his shoulder and sees Lourdes' face. Frighten, but, kinda relief to see him. "Out for a night stroll?" the stranger happily ask.

"I kinda took a wrong turn" Lourdes smiles, trying to act cool.

Even though the stranger has his hood on, the moonlight cast a light to show him smiling back at Lourdes. But the sound of the wolves wildly growling does not cause him to lose focus. The stranger tries to calm down the wolves, speaking to them like if their were tamed. Somewhat like how a human might talk to a dog. However, it was no use. Some of the wolves position themselves to ready to attack. The stranger studies their moment as he starts to reach for his sword. It was a long ninjato, a ninja sword. Without removing the sword from it's scabbard, the stranger use it has a baton or staff. He holds it infront of him for protection.

One wolf starts the first attack. The stranger grabs hold both ends of his ninjato and stops the wolf from it's attack. The wolf ends up biting the ninjato than the stranger's face. Without holding back, the stranger fights back. The wolf lost grip of the sword and his mouth slips off the scabbard when the stranger tries to swing his sword. That one wolf skidding backwards onto the ground. The pack looks at their fallen member and looks directly back at the stranger. In the background, Lourdes lets out a yelp.

"Relax, love" said the stranger to calm down Lourdes and himself as well.

Soon the pack went for a full force attack. Two of them pounce the stranger to the ground. But, with his sword, he fights back. The two wolves were like a pair of weights, the stranger lifts them up and throws them off his body. He kicks his leg up in the air and lands on his feet. When three wolves attacks in unison, the stranger whacks the three away from him and Lourdes.

The fighting did not stop. Another group of wolves, mostly five of them, out-numbered the stranger. Without holding back, the furious five dances around the stranger. One distracts the stranger. Two of them quickly bites the stranger's arms. The stranger yells in pain and punches the two wolves on the nose. Another wolf goes for the kill and quickly bites the stranger in the side. This wolf did not stay that long, cause of the blow it got from the impact of the sword's handle. Another one aims for his face as it shows off it's razor sharp fangs. It misses as the stranger deflect it's attack. Finally, the leader of pack headbutts the stranger in the stomach. The impact knocks off the stranger to ground.

"No!" screams Lourdes from behind.

The pack slowly moves on to their next kill. Lourdes takes a few steps back until her back press against the wall. The stranger moans in pain and turns his head towards the pack. He sees them moving in closer to Lourdes. His hand reach for a rifle gun that was attached to his belt. Without pointing directly at one of the wolves, he points it straight to the sky. Finger on the trigger and Bang! The sound of a gun shot echoes throughout the night.

The sound frightens the wolves to run back home. There they left the stranger lying in the ground in pain and Lourdes who looks almost scaried to death.

When the wolves left, Lourdes rush over to check on the stranger. He lay on the ground passed out. Lourdes checks for his pulse and watch if he's still breathing. His pulse and breathing was slow. Her heart was racing. She tries to do what she can do for now. But in thend she yells for help.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Committee

The 2nd Mass was going about their morning. The fighters go on their daily missions that Weaver ordered them to do. As for Pope and his crew, they were sleeping in until Weaver wakes them up for a mission.

Inside the clinic hut, Anne looks after the wounded and ill. While her assistant, Lourdes stock up on supplies. In between her shifts, she checks on their special patient. At the back of the hut, there slept a body on a fold up cot. The sleeping body was the stranger, covered in bandages from his arms to his side where one wolf bitten him.

Lourdes finds the stranger well-fit and cute without his jacket and hood hiding his face. He had jet-black spiky hair rolling down behind his head, but had some bangs covering his forehead. The stranger's facial had fair clean skin, a strong chin, and a small scar mark that shaved half of his left eyebrow. Without waking him up, Lourdes checks the stranger's temperate by placing her hand onto his forehead.

"How is he?" Anne comes over holding a box of medical supplies. "He's fine, no sign of being sick" Lourdes replies. Anne puts down the box onto a nearby fold up cot and walks over to check the stranger's pulse. "Yup he's alright. He's still recovering from the attack" Anne place her hand onto Lourdes' shoulder to show her that her friend is going to be alright. "You want to help me with these?" Anne points the box full of medical supplies. Lourdes nods her head yes and help Anne.

After moment when Anne and Lourdes left the clinic hut, the stranger suddenly woke up from his sleep. He rolls out of the cot and tries to stand up. The stranger notice the bandages that were wrapped around his arms and the tight sensation around his abdominal side. He lifts a bit of his shirt to find bandages covering his stomach. The stranger softly touches the spot, it shocks him a rush of pain. He tightly close his mouth to stop himself from screaming out the pain.

"Where am I?" whispers the stranger. He looks around his surroundings. Nothing looks familiar to him. "I need to find my things, and leave." The stranger manages to walk around the clinic. But he needs to walk slowly or reserves the amount of steps where he walks in order not to create more internal pain. "My ninjato! Gotta find it." The stranger kneels down and looks underneath his cot. "Blast! Nothing down here."

Lourdes enters the hut and spots the stranger awake. "Hey you're awake!" she shouts in joy. "Damn" the stranger is shock to hear someone else's voice. He moves out of the cot. Apparently he end up slamming his back onto a make-shift counter. The force causes a bucket of water to fall onto the stranger.

"Oh my!" Lourdes rushes over and removes the bucket. The stranger wipes off the water with his shirt. Suddenly, Lourdes face turns red when she saw the stranger's abs. She gets up to return the bucket onto the counter and get a bunch of paper towels. "Um here." Lourdes heads a large ball of crumpled up paper towels. "Oh. Thank you" said the stranger in his soft accent voice. The stranger begins to wipe himself dry.

"Lourdes! Hey you ready?" Maggie comes into the hut. She finds Lourdes cleaning and the stranger still on the floor looking up at her. "Morning" She says to the stranger in serious and not welcoming tone. "Good morning to you" the stranger politely replies. The stranger tries to get up. He uses one hand to lift himself off the ground and the other to protect his injured side.

"Ready?" Lourdes asks the stranger while helping him get up. "Ready for what?" the stranger ask. "C'mon just follow me" Maggie tells the stranger and Lourdes to follow her to the 2nd Mass meeting hut.

Along the way, some people at camp stares at the stranger walking by. He gives them a glance, but focus his attention at the tall serious man in the middle of fighters holding down their guns. Weaver had his hands crossed as he looks down at the stranger.

"Splendid looking welcome committee you got here" whispers the stranger. Lourdes and Maggie heard him. Maggie did not take the stranger's joke lightly, she shows an annoyed expression on her face. Lourdes was not sure whether to smile at the joke or show no emotions at this serious moment. Maggie joins the rest of the fighters while Lourdes stands by the stranger's side.

"You must be the young fellow who rescued our Lourdes" stated Weaver as he moves closer to the stranger. "I guess so. Do I get a hero party or something?" the stranger wittily asks. Weaver has one of his eyebrows arching. He cleared his throat and responds by saying "No rewards will be given. But I have some questions to ask you." The stranger is not a fan of questioning. "How about I give you a good offer? Can I have my belongings back and I quickly leave? I'll accept y'alls thanks and forget this ever happened. Whatcha say captain?" the stranger extends his hand towards Weaver for a hand shake. Weaver still had his arms crossed and ignore the stranger's deal.

"Captain Weaver, do not let that boy leave!" Anne walks into the conversation with Tom walking right behind her. "We cannot send this boy out in the wild because of his condition."

"Calm down Dr. Glass I won't let him leave this campsite. Plus one of the questions I was going to ask him is whether he likes to join the 2nd Mass." Weaver responds. Everyone was surprise at Weaver's offer, except the stranger. The stranger tuck his hands into his pants' pockets and observe everyone's faces. "Why are you guys shocked? After what Lourdes told me. This boy sounds like a very skilled fighter" Weaver added.

"You mean 'skilled killer'!" Hal joins in the conversation. Matt was walking right behind him looking so curious of what's going on.

"Killer?" Weaver and Tom ask at the same time.

"No he's not. He was the one who helped me with my cut" Matt tries to defend the stranger by showing his bandage hand. Tom and Anne sees Matt's injured hand for the first time. "When did that happen?" asks Tom. Matt says nothing, but looks over at Hal. No one said nothing until Weaver orders everyone to come inside the tent to have a private conference. The Masons, Anne, Lourdes, Maggie, and the stranger follows Weaver inside.


	9. Chapter 9: Dodged A Bullet

Weaver walks around a table that was being used as a military planning board. A worn out map with small army figurines were all laid out onto the table. Everyone huddle around the table and focus their attention at the captain.

"First I want to ask what's your name, stranger?" Weaver looks straight at the stranger who was busy admiring the interior of the tent. Anne clears her throat to get the stranger's attention. Then she points at Weaver signaling him give his attention to Weaver. He did what he was told. "Can you repeat what you said?" The stranger asks. Weaver repeats, "What's your name boy?"

"Arthur Sato" said the stranger. "Arthur. Now let's begin" stated Weaver.

Everyone patiently listens while Weaver quickly interviews Arthur with basic questions.

"Where are you from?" "Across the pond" Arthur responds. "Be specific" "England. Born and raised" Arthur added. Weaver went on asking about Arthur's past. He brings out questions about the aliens arrival and invasion.

Arthur looks down at the ground a bit, he was busy trying to remember those days. Its been a couple of years for being away from his family and friends. "I came here days before the attacks. I just moved in to my new apartment in New York to attend college in the city…" Arthur's story leads up to the arrival of aliens in the city. He added how the aliens were not friendly and they were just there to invade and disturb the peace. "When chaos broke out, I did what some people in city were dying to try. Escape the island."

Everyone went silent, except Anne. "Sorry captain" Anne interrupts Weaver's interview as she begins asking Arthur her own questions. "Your last name is Sato?" Arthur nods yes. "Are you related to a man named David Sato?"

"Yeah. He's my grandfather." Arthur and the rest are unsure where Anne is going with these questions. Then Tom steps into the interview. "Sorry. How is his grandfather relevant to Weaver's interview?" Anne replies, "His grandfather was one of my medical school professors. Arthur looks somewhat like his grandfather."

Both Anne and Tom look and studies Arthur's appearance and actions. Tom adds a comment, "Arthur doesn't look like healer." Everyone looks at Tom. "He's more like a fighter" Tom includes.

"He's both!" Matt becomes part of the interview. Hal and Maggie tries to prevent Matt from defending Arthur over the incident at the forest. But, Matt went on telling them about what happened at the forest, from the bear attack to Arthur helping him out with his injury. Anne and Tom was shocked at the bear attack, but, quite relief at the fact Arthur help the Matt and his friends out.

"That explains the fighting spirit" Anne commented. Tom and Weaver agreed. "I bet you got it from your grandfather." Arthur smiles at the compliment.

"A fighter and a healer. So what. Is he going to leave or not?" Maggie randomly asks. Hal backs her up "Is the interview over or there's more?" Weaver glares at the two.

"I will finish Arthur's interview later. Everyone go back to your duties. As for Arthur, you'll be working for our friend Pope." Hal questions Weaver. "Why Pope?" Weaver responses, "Pope needs another hand. His team can get crazy in the kitchen. Now off you all go."

Everyone starts to leave the tent. Lourdes gives a quick smile at Arthur. Arthur tries to say something to her, but, Hal went on telling him something. "Dodged a bullet there." Arthur chuckles at bit and thanks Hal for letting the 2nd Mass welcoming him. However, Maggie states something unwelcoming, "Remember you're still stranger here. Don't get to comfortable". Hal and Maggie purposely gives Arthur a little shove and leaves.

Arthur lets out a sigh, "Great. What did I get myself into? Here I go again" He was the last one to leave.


	10. Chapter 10: Weaver's Orders

Before heading out for their daily-scouting, Hal and Maggie have to introduce Arthur to Pope. As usual, the Berserkers were hollering and laughing like they were in sports bar. Broken beer bottles and candy wrappers decorated the camp ground. But, the body odor of the gang made Arthur's eyes shed a tear. Pope came out of a man-shifted tent, looking dazed from the smell and countless drinking.

In disgust, Arthur follows Hal and Maggie around a group of week old cooking oil that were stored inside large barrels. "What the hell is that smell?" he questioned.

"That would be Pope and his crew," said Maggie.

"Or the cooking oil from two weeks ago" Hal added.

Pope welcomes the three with sweaty open arms, "Well well what do we have here?" He had charming devious grin on his face. "How are you Maggie?" Pope restlessly reaches for Maggie's hair and begin to play with it. He softly strokes her blonde hair. But, Hal smacks Pope's hand off her's hair.

"Cut the crap Pope, Weaver has a gift for you" Hal added.

"Really? What is it?" Pope said in a sarcastic tone.

Maggie shoves Arthur in front of Pope. Arthur looks up at a man that resembled like a modern-day pirate. Pope arches one eyebrow and looks down at the young boy.

"I don't like it. Can I have the receipt? Maybe I can exchange him for a new gun. I'm looking for something that screams 'Pope the Great!'" he said with a chuckle.

"Weaver ordered you to watch over him for the meantime. Plus he thought you needed an extra hand in the kitchen" said Hal.

"I am a fighter! Not a babysitter. Plus I have a lot of rugrats to watch" Pope points at his crew.

"Well it's Weaver's orders. Deal with it or talk to him" Maggie stated before she and Hal turn their backs on Pope and begin to leave.

"And where are you two going?" shouted Pope.

"Daily-scouting" Hal yelled back. The two walk towards the entrance of the camp site.

"Dating is more like" Pope whispered. He looks over his shoulder and spots Arthur with his hands in his pockets and busy looking at something. Pope looks where he was starring. Across camp, there was Lourdes busy examining the wounded fighters. Arthur had a joyful half-smile on his face.

Pope let out a sigh, "C'mon lover boy. Time to prep up for lunch" He grabs Arthur's shoulder and drags him inside the kitchen tent.

"Say what?" said Arthur in a confused tone. The two enters the make-shifted kitchen of barrels and wooden planks as tables. A tarp made tents in the background with an old wooden sign in spray paint saying "Pope's Kitchen." Next to the name had a small memo, "Eat at YOUR Risk."


	11. Chapter 11: The Sighting

Hal and Maggie, both took a deep breath when they were a few yards away from camp. They weren't heading for their daily scouting of Skitters and Mechs. Instead, they plan on taking a little break from work and spend at least a day of no alien fighting and the 2nd Mass. A day only made for them. The two gave each other a smile and freely hold each others' hands as they began to head into the woods.

It was a beautiful pleasant day in the woods. The sun freely projected its rays through the tree canopies. Down an illuminating pathway on the forest ground, we spotted the two young couple running around the area with no care in the world. Hal still holding onto Maggie's hand. Each of their fingers intertwined with one another. He never let her go. This was their own moment to be alone.

The couple raced towards a large oak tree that was nestling in the middle of a clearing. Maggie touched the tree's trunk before Hal. Her prize was a smooth soft kiss from him. Both lips pressed against each other. Maggie kissed Hal back. Hal did that same. But, Maggie didn't replied back. She took a moment and studied the ground.

Hal focused his attention at Maggie. "What's wrong?"

Maggie kept her eyes glued on a moving ladybug, who was crawling on a blade of grass. "The new kid. I find him a bit strange. How about you?"

"I don't know the definition of 'strange' anymore. Aliens verses Human that isn't so taboo anymore." Hal explained. "But, yeah I do have this weird vibe from him, but that's not in my mind right now."

Maggie looked up and glazed at Hal's eyes. "What, than?"

Hal smiled "You."

The two took a moment and glazed at each other's eyes some more. They were deep in a trance, hypnotized at each other's loving faces. Just as they go back to kissing, a flock of crows flew pass them high above the treetops. Hal and Maggie moved away from the oak tree and looked up. Pass the wide tree canopy, the frighten flock of crows cried away from danger.

Hal grabbed Maggie's wrist. "C'mon." Without hesitation, Hal dragged Maggie towards where the crows were flying away from. Maggie didn't question Hal's decision.

By leaving the forest, Hal led Maggie to the edge of a small bluff near a dried up river. The two scouted the area. Hal examined the ground with his hands as he looked for signs of a battle or struggle. In the background, Maggie didn't make a move, but, looked down at her boyfriend. She had a look that she mad over the frighten crows disturbing their moment together. Unfortunately, both of them are fighters, and fighters with strict missions have little to no time for fun.

"Maybe it was a fallen tree that scared those crows away" said Maggie.

Hal looked over his shoulders and stared at Maggie, "Don't think so. If it was a fallen tree, we would have heard it." He got up and looked down at the edge of the bluff. Hal scanned around the dried up river. Nothing that alarming. But, the sound of heavy metal footsteps tramping the forest floor echoed throughout the area.

"Or that!" Maggie added. Maggie dashed towards the sound as she followed a trail at the edge of the bluff.

Maggie came to stop when she spotted a large moving robotic machine scanning the low forest ground. She quickly hide behind the trunk of a tall pine tree, while looking down at the scouting Mech. Hal finally caught up with Maggie. He found Maggie frozen, busy starring down at the Mech that was busy moving around a nearby area behind patches of large shrubs and skyrocketing trees with branches arching over. Something hidden behind those shrubs and trees caused Maggie to become curious.

"C'mon we need to get a closer look," suggested Maggie.

"What are you crazy?" Hal responded with a worried tone. He quickly grabbed hold of Maggie's hand. Apparently, he read his girlfriend's mind before she made another move.

"It's our job, Hal. We need to go check it out" Maggie acknowledged. She looked straight at Hal.

With a sigh, Hal went with Maggie down the small bluff. It wasn't took high like an regular bluff, it was about five feet tall. Then they quietly crossed the dried up river.

They hide behind a large shrub while peaking through a hole inside the bush. Their eyes widen at the sight. Apparently, the on-duty Mech was examining a mass grave site of dead Skitters. The Mech kicked around some of the corpses. It didn't mind of it's dead comrades or rebels that became traitors because of the Overlords' plans. Somehow, it was busy looking for something important. Maggie and Hal studied the conditions of the massacred Skitters. Most of them looked like they were factually shot. Bullet holes still noticeable. However, something strange about the rest of them. The others were brutally sliced to pieces. The two couldn't bare another look of the sight. They slowly looked away. Maggie had her hands covering her face, she tried not to cry.

Hal came over, wrapped his arms around Maggie and whispered "It's alright. I'm here." He tried to calm her down.

"We need to warn the camp" Maggie stated. Hal agreed.

"We need to warn about 'him'" She added.

Without staying behind the shrubs for another minute, the two quickly ran back to the campsite to warn Weaver and the others.


	12. Chapter 12: Revealed

Pope brought in a wooden box that was filled with rotten vegetables. A swarm of flies gathered around the box. Arthur was somewhat shocked of what the 2nd Mass' eating supplies. He managed to stay alive since the alien invasion, by just gathering some wild plants that remained in the woods. Along with some hunting and fishing, he still had the ability to remain healthy.

"How long have you guys been gobbling that stuff?" questioned Arthur while finding a spot to chop those rotten vegetables.

"I grabbed these before the 2nd Mass left Charleston." Pope answered.

"I've stayed in Charleston for a couple days, after the invasion" said Arthur.

"Really? What were you doing there?" Pope kept the conversation going while the two of them began to chop some week old vegetables. They toss the chunks into a tall stew pot.

"Short story. The community welcomed me right after I rescued some soldiers that were getting their butt-whooped by a gang of skitters."

"Eh the soldiers from Charleston we're much alien fighters compare to the 2nd Mass." Pope smiled. "So why did you left?"

Arthur had a sadden look on his face. He avoided eye contact from Pope who was looking down at him. "They kicked me out, when a rumor went around that I had connections between the aliens."

The conversation somehow ended like that. Pope and Arthur didn't say another word. They continued on chopping and tossing vegetables into the pot. It felt like a dark rain cloud appeared above Arthur and rain began to pour down. Well that was his imagination. However, Pope doesn't like to end a conversation or stories that stops at cliffhangers.

"What kind of connections?" asked Pope.

"Since the aliens invaded New York, I was jumped by a skitter and a mech. This skitter toss this mechanic ball at me. It was like a smoke bomb. Blue gas exploded from the bomb and eventually, the smoke went inside my lungs. The gas invaded my blood steam and now is stored up in my brain." Arthur sighed. "Short story, somehow that gas gave me the power to communicate with the aliens."

"Communicate? Like how some skitters put harnesses onto kids to use them to communicate to us? asked Pope. Arthur gave him a nodded and continued with his story. "Whenever I talk to an alien, my eyes and this mark on the palm of my right hand glows" Arthur showed his right palm face up. There wasn't a clear look of the marking, but at some angle and light, Pope saw a small blue scar traced across Arthur's hand.

"Does Ann and Lourdes know about this?" Pope questioned Arthur in a tone that made him sound surprised at Arthur's story.

Lourdes was taking a break from healing and checking up the wounded. She decided to met up with Pope and Arthur. On her face, she had a bright confident smile and joyful eyes. Pope and Arthur pretend not to notice her. Lourdes happily stood in front of the made-shift table where a wooden plank was supported by two barrels. While the two, Pope and Arthur continued on chopping up vegetables and randomly tossing other ingredients into the pot, Lourdes started to ask Arthur some questions.

"So Arthur, you said you're from England. Where in the UK?"

"I was born and raised in Framlingham. Just a small market town two hours from London." Arthur answered.

"That sounds really cool! Did you stay there for a very long time?"

"I stayed there for fourteen years until my uncle sent me to a boarding school in London. Since then I mainly leaved in London." Arthur continued on avoiding eye contact from Lourdes, but kept inside this warm-happy feeling inside his stomach.

Soon Pope jumped into the conversation. "Boarding school? What kind of trouble did you get into?" However, their friendly conversation came to end when Hal and Maggie came into the campsite looking so breathless and tired from running. Both of them collapsed into the ground.

Weaver and Tom came out of the meeting tent and found Hal and Maggie unable to move from the ground. Ann emerged out of the clinic hut and quickly ran towards them while holding onto her newborn child. Lourdes quickly looked over her shoulder. Without thinking she dashed towards the scene, leaving Pope and Arthur.

Pope put down his knife and watched the scene play out. Arthur looked at Pope's expression. He didn't smile, but had serious eyes and a firm look showing he was not joking around. For a tall strong-board shoulder fighter, Pope was a few inches taller than Arthur. Arthur's height reached all the way up to Pope's chin. As a result, Arthur seems to look up at his man for advice. Right now, Arthur concludes from Pope's expression, that something wrong is happening. After moment, Pope decided to leave his post and join Weaver and the others. Arthur followed.

"So did you two have a fun date?" said Pope. Arthur was kind of shock at Pope's idea to switch emotions in a matter of seconds. He looked over his shoulder and found a friendly grin on Pope's face.

"Shut up Pope" Hal was still trying to catch his breath. He set up and crossed his legs as he tried to relax. Maggie did the same thing.

Tom kneeled down and checked on his son's health. "What happened Hal?"

"There's, a massive grave, of skitters in the woods" Maggie finally got that fact off her chest.

Tom and Ann's eyes widen over the statement. Weaver didn't reacted that much, instead he had that signature serious stare as he looked down at Hal and Maggie.

"Maybe other fighters killed those skitters" Pope stated.

"No those skitters were beheaded. Sliced to pieces," Maggie continued.

"Skitters doesn't own swords or have any weapons with blades." Lourdes acknowledged.

"Same goes for the mechs. Unless those are a different kind of aliens." Tom went on.

Arthur kept a distance away from the group. He stood behind Pope as he watched this conversation unfold. Ann handed over her baby to Lourdes as she checked on Hal and Maggie's conditions. No signs of scars or bruises. In the distance, Tom's youngest son, Max met up with the group. He was smiling because he was happy to see his new big family together. Little as he knew, his family recently got a report of a recent massacre.

"Hey Hal you're back! Did you tell Dad about that _bag_ you brought into camp?" Out of the blue, Max didn't realized he said something that shouldn't had been said in front of the whole group. It was only classified to fighters only. Tom and Weaver avoid contact with each other and the whole group. Pope kept his mouth shut, but his eyes widen over the news.

Maggie looked away, but, Hal whispered something to Max, "I told you to keep it the down low." Lourdes knew something about the recent bag that Hal secretly stored, but, she ignored the situation and continued on watching the baby. She took a glance over to Arthur where she saw him looking over Max for moment, and then took a moment to look straight at her direction. He was surprised that Lourdes was looking at him, he didn't looked back, he shyly avoid eye contact with her. Lourdes smiled at his shyness.

"What bag is he talking about Tom?" Ann questioned. Lately, Ann haven't had much relaxation since her newborn was born and the move from Charleston to the outdoors again. Right now, she isn't happy to know something inside camp might led the 2nd Mass into trouble.

"Yesterday Hal and Maggie found" Just as Tom continued with his story, Weaver interrupted the story. "No. Come inside the meeting tent, we can safely discuss this in there." Without another word, Weaver and others followed him inside the meeting area. Along the way, Weaver glanced over at Arthur and whispered him to come with him as well. Arthur obeyed Weaver's order.

Inside the tent was a large map hanging on a clothing line in the background. In the middle was a folded up table that once had another map on top of it, but it was replaced by the bag Hal brought in yesterday. As before, it was a large bag with only two shoulder straps and one zipper coated in silver paint. Arthur sensed something inside that bag felt alive. Something with a brain, heart, and soul was kept alive and well from danger. As everyone gathered around the table, Arthur tried to keep himself together, because somehow the energy coming from the bag is causing to make him feel weak. His hands started to twitch for a moment and sweat raced down behind his neck. As he moved a little bit closer, the energy suddenly disappeared. Relief rushed all over Arthur's mind and spirit. Whatever form of energy is being stored inside that bag, it wasn't human like according to Arthur's assumption.


	13. Chapter 13: The Cards Are All Laid Out

Tension started to rise up when the news of something secretive is hidden away from the 2nd Mass. Excluding Weaver and the following people, Tom, Ann, Lourdes, Hal, Maggie, Pope, and the newest member of the group, Arthur. So far, Arthur isn't having a splendid day since he arrived at the campsite. Its all about a fight between a pack of wolves and rescuing a certain girl.

Lourdes stood next to Arthur as they both focused their attention on Weaver standing with his hands behind back, acting like a true captain. He was ready to lead. His partner in command, Tom stood next to him with his arms crossed waiting his turn to speak. The rest of the group listened in on what Weaver had to say.

"I authorized this information to be classified. But, that isn't the case anymore. Right now it seems like we've entered an area where turmoil is boiling hot" Weaver acknowledged.

"Captain, the grave site can wait. Right now I'm curious of what Hal brought into camp" Ann interrupted. Nobody disagreed, everyone, including Arthur nodded his head for agreeing to Ann's proposal. However, Maggie and Hal kept quiet and avoided eye contact.

Tom looked at Weaver for orders. Weaver ordered Tom to unzip the bag and revealed what's inside the bag.

"It's like a massive walnut!" Pope shouted. Hal and Maggie quickly covered his mouth to prevent anyone else from hearing. Weaver ignored Pope's remarked and went on with the discussion.

Weaver had no room to roam around the meeting tent compare to the meeting rooms back in Charleston, instead he stayed put and went on explaining what Hal and Maggie found. From Pope's comment, it definitely looked like a walnut, however, it wasn't like a magical seed that can grow into a beanstalk that can stand tall as a skyscraper. Somehow, it looked like an egg of some creature. The skin was brown with rough wrinkles decorated around it's oval shape. Veins wrapped around the surface and some stretched all the way to the top. At the very top, a crack can be seen to indicate that eventually it will hatch.

"What on Earth we're you two thinking? Bringing something like this to camp!" Ann was not impressed at what Hal and Maggie brought in. "Also, Tom, why did you kept this away from me?" She looked dead straight at her new husband's eyes.

"I agree with your wife, Mason" Pope came into the conversation. "What in the hell is this thing?" Without hesitation, Pope went up to the walnut shaped seed and extended his index finger. Before he poked the seed, Arthur spoke.

"Don't. You'll harm it" Arthur politely moved Pope's hand away from the seed. "It's alive. More like an egg of something." Arthur simply acknowledged the information without thinking whether the group will object or argue.

Everyone was silent, most eyes were widen, except Captain Weaver, his eyes were glued on Arthur. This time Arthur didn't avoid eye contact, he looked dead straight at Weaver. Both men are thinking of what to say next.

"And how do you know that?" Maggie asked Arthur.

"It's common sense. You guys we're maybe scouting in skitter territory. You two should already know what the bloody hell it is!" Arthur changed the subject. "Why bring it here?"

Ann agreed with Arthur. "Yes Tom, why on Earth you allowed Hal and Maggie bring home an alien egg?" Tom was about to answer, but Ann went on. "And you two! Why didn't you just left it alone? She glared at Hal and Maggie as if they were two little kids who brought home a wild toad that created a mess around the house.

"Dr. Glass relax. Tom and I planned on doing a little experiment with it" Weaver trying to keep the group at ease. He wanted to question Arthur on how the boy knew the item inside the bag was an alien egg. Instead, he went on telling the group of his plan. "You all know the ancient war tactic 'know your enemies'? I believe this egg can help us 'understand' the skitters and mechs" Weaver placed his hand on top of the egg. It gave off this cold sensation of touching a rough tree bark in the middle of winter with wind chills blowing. However, the egg isn't dead, beyond the cold thick egg skin is where a young skitter slept.

"'Understand'? Sounds like you're using this baby skitter as bait" Arthur said bitterly.

"At ease soldier. You're jumping into conclusion," Weaver said.

"Then what are you going to do with it?" asked Arthur.

Both Tom and Weaver we're shocked to how courageous Arthur can be, especially questioning a high rank officer. Unfortunately those two still don't know what they're going to do with the egg. Each man had two separated ideas on how to deal with this situation. Weaver wanted to use the alien egg as bait, actually, while Tom planned on a diplomatic move. He decided to use the egg as a symbol that the human comes in peace and respects all living things.

The tense between two grown man and a rebellious young adult came to an end when Pope made a humorous remark. "Why not make alien omelet out of it? I bet Arthur knows some nice wild herb to cook with it" smiled Pope. No one, except Max let out a chuckle. "It was a joke, laugh people. Since Charleston, no one in this camp smiled or laughed" Pope's statement was true, since leaving Charleston, some were depressed from endless battles and conflicts or others were constipated from Pope's cooking. Who knew. Overall, Pope is person who prefers fun over any annoying sadness.

However, the joking came to an end when Hal brought out the fact of something that cause Pope to be soft, sensitive, and all out mad. "Shouldn't you be depressed too? Especially what happened to..." Maggie gave Hal a quick nudge to shut up. Hal stopped and looked over at Pope. That strong optimistic grown man, quickly fade into a gloom old man with too much anger inside. Instead of rushing over and beat the crad out of Hal for mentioning the death of a friend, he quickly left the room. No one moved. Lourdes wanted to go comfort Pope, because she's not only a doctor nor shrink, she's the type of person who doesn't like seeing others down or lost. However, she felt like Pope needed some air.

Suddenly, Pope halfway came inside and called out for Arthur. "Hey new kid! C'mon we needa get lunch ready. There's people to feed" Everyone nearly jumped when they heard Pope shout out of nowhere. Except Arthur, he came to realized that this Pope guy is like Superman, it will take an army to bring down this guy.

Arthur didn't kept Pope waiting. Before leaving the meeting tent, he gave a quick glance at Lourdes. She was busy playing with the baby, but, she had a moment to look up and smiled back at him. He blushed, but, smiled back, as he left.

After Arthur leaving, everyone, except Tom and Weaver left the tent. Tom stopped at the entrance and waited for Weaver to meet him. He turned around and said, "Who knew Arthur has some military skills in him. I'm curious of what else he knows about the Esphenians." Weaver didn't say nothing. Deep inside he was still thinking about what Arthur said about using the egg as bait. Overall, Weaver is man who doesn't want anyone harming his army.


	14. Chapter 14: Enemy At Large

It was another pleasant night at camp. Above the towering pine trees were a quiet family of stars twinkling high above. Down below the campsite was somewhat in a joyful mood, small smiles painted on some of people's faces, while others had friendly conversations that lighten up their spirits to laugh and cry for joy. In the middle of camp was a small bonfire burning twigs, dry brushes, and broken branches that were gathered from the forest floor. Some of the 2nd Mass gathered around the fire, to enjoy their dinner, as they all set another night under the stars.

The Masons gathered around the fire, as they taste the brand new stew Pope cooked up. With a little help from Arthur, it seemed like their teamwork made the camp a little happy over the event. There was one moment, Matt went up for seconds, that truly brighten up Arthur and Pope's evening.

Pope met up with his Berserkers at their made-up shack not far the makeshift kitchen. A wooden sign almost similar to the sign Winnie-the-Pooh has on his house was hung above the entrance of the shack. Two letters were carved out saying "C.L. That Crazy Berserker" The Berserkers and Pope wanted to create a small memorial for a recent falling comrade and friend.

Arthur grabbed himself a bowl of stew and found a spot on a log that was not far from the Masons. He looked over and found the family happily enjoying each others' company. Tom had his arm wrapped around Ann as they both admired their newborn. Matt didn't mind his new baby sister and mom, he was seriously into the stew. Even though, Hal is grown, Maggie and he doesn't mind spending time with Tom and the others. The sight gave Arthur a sense of hope that the aliens hasn't taken away everything, such as family hood. However, the sight reminded him of his own family and bittersweet regrets from his past. He decided to scoop up a spoon full of the stew to shallow down his sadness.

From behind, Lourdes came by and happily set next to him. Arthur looked over and found her smiling back at him. He tried not to choke on a chuck of rotten carrots.

"Hey pretty good stew" Lourdes commented. Arthur said thanks in shy voice. Lourdes went on having a friendly conversation with him. "You cook?" She ate a spoon full of the stew.

"Yeah my mum taught me. I guess having this skill isn't so bad when it comes to surviving an alien invasion" Arthur shyly had a grin on his face. But, Lourdes let out a sad chuckle showing she wasn't impressed or the subject on surviving an alien invasion made her a little bit sensitive. Arthur apologized if he made her upset.

"It's alright. It's just you mention your mom" said Lourdes. Arthur looked at her and found her looking up at sky. "It felt like more than two years since I last saw my family," she added.

"Yeah you're not alone. Even before the invasion, I haven't seen my family in awhile" added Arthur as he also gazed at the starry night.

Lourdes looked down and starred at Arthur calmly admiring the stars. According to Lourdes, it's been awhile since she met someone who is going through the same thing she's going through. She has gone through so much death of love ones; she nearly broke down and given up. But, she found her own sense of hope. She had the 2nd Mass. Now she met "this guy" sitting next her that maybe suffered more than she had.

Suddenly, the 2nd Mass's pleasant night came to end when Anthony and Tector came riding into camp. The roaring engines of their dirt bikes came to stop as they rushed over to look for Weaver. Both of them impatiently called out for the Captain. Everyone in camp stopped at what they were doing and focused at their attention at the two soldiers. Weaver emerged out of the meeting tent and rendezvoused with Anthony and Tector.

"Soldiers what's with the commotion?" Weaver questioned the two men.

"Captain we've had spotted a camp of new skitters and mechs that gathered not far the campsite" Anthony responded.

Weaver didn't say nothing else, except called both men to follow him back inside the meeting tent. All three men went quietly inside. The rest of the 2nd Mass went back to their evening, but, Tom went inside to the meeting tent to hear what Anthony and Tector found. As for Pope, he dropped his bowl onto the makeshift kitchen's table and walked behind the meeting tent. He didn't went inside, but, listened outside. Pope was not the only one ease dropping, Arthur and Lourdes came along to hear what's up. The voice of Weaver and the rest of the group can be heard through the tent.

"Now start at the beginning Anthony" Weaver ordered.

"Yes Captain. When Tector and I went night scouting as you ordered. We've spotted a campsite of skitters and mechs not far from here. But, here's the thing, these are a new line of skitters and mechs" said Anthony.

"Are these new skitters and mech similar to the ones we fought back in Charleston?" ask Tom.

"No way. Their way different than those piles of junk and messed up spiders," Tector added. "We fought mega-mech right? The rest nodded their heads. "Well this group is faster, smarter, and stronger than their old comrades." Tector went on.

"How?" Tom asked.

"This group has new weapons and tactics. They have this one device where they can blend themselves from their surroundings. Camouflage. Also the skitters are highly trained with any form of weapon, even if they had to use their bare hands. I mean claws. You know what I mean." Tector spoke in a nervous tone.

"Anything else you found about enemies?" Tom asked.

"No sir, not what we saw. But, I bet they have more secrets than we do" Anthony replied.

"Captain?" Tom asking for Weaver's comments.

From the outside of tent, Pope, Lourdes, and Arthur waited for Weaver's thoughts. Pope was not pleased at the news. Deep inside he knew Weaver would order the 2nd Mass to prepare for battle and defend the campsite. Back inside, Weaver was walking around the table while thinking of a plan. He looked over and focused his attention at Tector and Anthony. "Anthony round up the 2nd Mass fighters. Order half of them to defend the campsite. The rest tell them to gear up." Anthony didn't complain, he obeyed orders.

But Tector had a the notion to tell something else for Weaver and Tom. "Captain, there's something else you need to know about these Esphenis."

"What is it soldier?" Weaver looked dead straight at Tector, he felt like something big is heading its way to camp.

"Sir, the enemy is heading to our direction," said Tector.

Both Tom and Weaver's eyes widen. Tom tightens his fist to control his anger. Weaver was silent over the news. Instead, he told the two soldiers to go on with the orders. Both men saluted and quickly left the meeting tent.

"Here we go again," Tom stated.

"Well it's our job," Weaver added.

"I guess it beats teaching a room full of half-awake college students" Tom chuckled.

"It's in our blood Tom, we're born to defend whatever we care about. Come along, we have a community to protect" Without another word, Weaver went deep behind a stack of boxes that were placed in a corner of the tent and took out a long rectangular box. He unlocked the locks around the box and took out a massive shotgun. Not like any ordinary gun, but, it looked like it was made out of alien technology. Like a sci-fi weapon from a movie or video game with bright blue glowing lights and smooth silver metal coating covered around the weapon.

"Nice toy Dan" Tom commented.

"Thanks. I saved it for special holidays."


	15. Chapter 15: Gear Up

When Weaver announced about the upcoming attack of Esphenians, no panicked, but was calm and ready for attack. The majority of the camp were fighters, medics, engineers, and a few military personals. But, the camp welcomed a few wonders who were lost along the way. Rest assured, the camp knew what they're doing.

The camp was completely defended by fighters at each corner and end of the site. Pope's Berserkers are geared up for the fight. Two of Pope's snipers, one of them Tector, teamed up with Anthony as they climbed up the makeshift sniper tower to get a better vantage point. Down below Tom wrestled in a group of fighters and engineers doing some last minute adjustment to tricked out some vehicles to have guns. There was even a minivan fit for a soccer mom and five small soccer players, but, it was used a bulldozer with guns on top. In the front, a large snowplow was attached and at the back, was a large gun. And, of course the trunk and back seats was packed with ammo.

It wasn't dawn yet, no sign of the sun peaking through the trees, and also no sign of any Esphenian army heading towards camp. It was just heavy footsteps trampling the dirt ground. Overall, the campsite wasn't a pleasant summer camp, but not a old school revolutionary fort of cut down timber, piled up vehicles, old scraps of metal, and whatever is good for making a post-alien-invasion fort.

"Captain. Pleasant morning for alien fighting" said Tom as he and other fighter rode in with horses at the front entrance of the campsite. Nothing like fighters with guns, riding in horses, can scary away some skitters in the morning.

As for Weaver, "Seems like it Tom. Get your team ready. I'll get mine ready as well." The Captain had his traditional camouflaged army gear. Along with the gift from a fellow alien rebel, an alien shotgun packed with a new line of alien technology ammo.

Across camp, Pope and the Berserkers were gearing up as well. Two handguns strapped onto Pope's belt. On his right boot he tucked in a small dagger knife in case of an eye for an eye combat with a maniac skitter, or worst a harness kid zombie willing to eat fresh human flesh. Short story, Pope had his game face on.

Behind the clinic tent came Arthur wearing his old gear. He wore his jacket on with the hood covering his head. You could still his sapphire eyes underneath through his raven-black bangs. His dark leather quiver swung over his shoulder and the strap lined across his chest. On his side was his sword, ninjato, attached to his belt. He hold onto his bow as he creped out silently out of the area.

"Good morning Green Arrow" said Pope when he saw Arthur coming out of the clinic. "Nah you're more like a Speedy. Robin Hood?" He chuckled. "So Ann and Lourdes knows about this?"

"About fighting? Nope Ann has no clue. Dunno about Lourdes." Arthur replied.

"You sure about that?" questioned Pope. He pointed to a young twenty year old coming out of the clinic tent.

Lourdes had a brighten face that was ready for what today has in store for her. She looked around and spotted Arthur geared up ready for battle. The look on her face went from happy to totally shocked and annoyed. "Are you crazy?!" She rushed over to him. "You're supposed to be resting not like this" she stated in a furious tone. Arthur was surprised to see this side of Lourdes. Pope chuckled to himself in the background.

Just before Arthur wanted to saying anything else to Lourdes, Weaver called out the 2nd Mass to get ready and be at their ordered duties. "I gotta go. Here take this" Arthur reached behind his belt and took out a small loaded handgun for Lourdes. "I'll feel less worried if this is with you. It's the best thing I can say thank you for your help" He gave the gun to Lourdes. Lourdes grabbed it with two hands with a confused expression on her face. She was speechless, but, gazed up and looked straight into Arthur's eyes.

"C'mon we gotta go to our post. Speed up with this romantic moment, Romeo" Pope suggested. Arthur followed Pope's advice, without another word, He gave Lourdes a hug and whispered "See you later."


	16. Chapter 16: Deathstroke

Looking over the sniper tower was mad boring for Pope, Tector, and Arthur. Tector was looking through the target scope for more than an hour. Pope sat down on a wooden box with his assault rifle laying between his legs. He drank out of a small bottle of whiskey that made him a bit sleepy. Arthur sometimes poked him by the tip end of his bow to wake him up. He tends to look over his shoulder to see how the 2nd Mass was going.

Down below, pass the entrance, a group of fighters hide behind large pile of dirt, like sand domes; some hide behind old pile of metal scrap, and inside abandon vehicles. Arthur spotted Hal and Maggie hiding behind an old Hummer. The two were ready to knock down some Esphenian booty. He spotted Weaver and Tom ready as well. Weaver was with one group and Tom with another. Two things surprised Arthur about the two men. One, Tom was on a horse and two; Weaver carried an alien-looking weapon. Somehow that shotgun Weaver is holding is bothering Arthur.

A small gust of wind passed by the campsite, which increased the level of tension over the fighters. But, that came to an end when one soldier screamed out "Skitters!" Then the battle started.

In a matter of seconds, a wave of skitters emerged out of the forest and into 2nd Mass territory. Behind enemy line, mechs came trampling down forest ground as they approached to the battlefield. The mechs roared their battle cry as the skitters dashed towards camp.

The 2nd Mass heard Weaver and Tom's orders to not let enemy line pass through the entrance. Tom ordered his horse and his group to gallop towards the first wave of skitters. They zigzagged through fighters and jumped over dug out small trenches where some of the fighters used for cover. With his finger around the trigger of his assault rifle, he took aim and pulled the trigger. A spray of bullets went straight through enemy line.

Right behind him came, Weaver and his group of skilled five fighters. Each were promoted to hold alien-weapon along with their human weapons as well, such as shotguns and rifles. One fighter had a bazooka, just in case the 2nd Mass needed a little boom to lead them to victory. Weaver took aim and fired at will with a countless round of alien ammonization. He shot three skitters with two bullets each to take them down. He ran for cover at the old Hummer where Hal and Maggie were hiding behind. Hal and Maggie took turns shooting down skitters and wearing down mechs' armor defenses. Hal emerged out of the Hummer, aim, and fired a couple of rounds. Then switched, Maggie to done the same. One skitter was heading towards two injured fighters, in a matter of seconds, Maggie fired one shot that went straight through that skitter's head. Headshot!

High above the sniper's tower, Anthony on one tower got hold of slowing down a group of skitters that were heading towards Tom and the others. At the other tower, Tector had a little help from Pope and Arthur. Tector took down five skitters that were wildly swinging their machetes around. Arthur sent a small rain cloud of arrows down at skitters who emerged out of the forest. Pope had to keep on reloading his gun during the fighter. When he spotted some of his Berserkers that were in trouble, he grabbed a spare gun.

"You guys cover me! Gotta help out Lyle and the others" Pope swung the extra rifle over his shoulder and headed straight down the tower and onto the battlefield. Tector and Arthur followed his order. Arthur told Tector to take Pope's left and he'll take Pope's right. Both fighters we're Pope's eagle eyes as they watched his back.

After a few moments, it seemed like the battle was too easy for the 2nd Mass, but, that changed when another wave of skitters with crazy weapon came skittering furiously out of the forest. This time it wasn't mechs that were right behind him, it was the mega mechs that looked twice as tough as the ones the 2nd Mass fought in Charleston. Weaver and Tom ordered their fighters to hide for protect and fire when ordered. When enemy came a bit closer to 2nd Mass territory, Weaver let out the signal which he shouted "Fire" along with two shots fired from his alien shotgun. Two blue glowing bullets rocket went straight through two skitters that were heading towards a group of fighters.

Pope and the Berserkers, on the other hand, were busy being pounded by mechs and skitters. The team hide underneath a small trench with a few old cars at the edge blocking them from enemy sight. Some of the Berserkers and fighters took turns on firing at enemy fighters. Lyle, that big guy, had two assault rifles at each hand. He sprayed bullets like a group of firefighters putting out a fire with a large hose. With this move he shot a quarter of the skitters coming into camp. But, one skitter and one mech teamed up and both targeted Pope. Two against one, no justice. The skitter carried a pair of handguns while his partner shot out alien bullets from it's blaster. The mech aim and fired two blasts at Pope. He quickly dodge those bullets but the skitter's ammo from the its handgun got him. Pope collapsed into the trench.

Lyle looked down and found Pope conscious on the ground. From the sniper tower, Tector screamed out Pope's name. That gave Arthur the signal to head down to the frontline. He told Tector to come him as he rushed down to help the Berserkers. Down the ladder and onto the frontline. It was a storm. Countless rain of bullets poured around the battlefield. Arthur strapped his bow over his shoulder and reached behind his belt. Apparently, he had an extra handgun that was strapped onto his belt. He ran into a battle with not only a handgun, but, he took out his ninjato from its sheath. A gun on his left hand and a sword on his right, totally Deathstroke.

Across the frontline, Hal and Maggie spotted Arthur dodging enemy fire, jumping over large debris and obstacles, and at the same time firing single bullets at skitters in the head. One skitter ran all the way up to his face. However, in time he fired one time and lunged his sword into the skitter's chest to finish off. The couple followed Arthur's moment and realized he was going to help out the Berserkers. They also noticed Pope isn't fighting.

"Hey did Pope got shot?" Maggie asked. Hal didn't say nothing, he was busy shooting a small wave of skitters and slowing down some mechs. Behind them came Captain Weaver to help them out from this section of the frontline. "Captain. Pope has been shot!" Maggie informed him.

"It's alright Mag, just keep on fighting" Weaver ordered. But, he whispered something to himself, "C'mon Pope you can do better than that."

Back at the Berserkers' trenches, Pope woke up with a loud scream. One berserker tried to calm him down. But, the pain from being shot in his abdomen screamed in agony. By that time, Arthur made it into the trench. He quickly put down his weapons and dug into one of his cargo pants' pocket. Out came a folded bandage and a couple of first aid medicine for any injuries. He handed the stuff to the Berserker as he was about to help out Lyle with the oncoming enemy. Hopefully, the Berserker knew first aid, he thought.

Over a few feet away, again another wave of skitters ran out of the forest and onto 2nd Mass neighborhood. In front of the wave came a skitter with loaded assault rifle. It dashed through raining bullets and jumped into the Berserkers' trench. Arthur didn't want to shot it, he tried to talk peace with it. Everyone in the trench found Arthur's move was totally stupid. Except for Pope he wanted to see if that story about Arthur having the ability to communicate with these aliens was true.

Arthur tried to explain that the enemy had no right to come into 2nd Mass territory. The skitter didn't seem to care. It told him that orders are orders; no heart was shown in it's gesture. Plus it included that humans had no rights to interfere with the battle between the rebels and Esphenians. Arthur didn't like it's attitude, he threaten the skitter if he doesn't tell it's comrades to leave the 2nd Mass, he'll do a world of hurt with the enemy, even though he's only a human. The skitter simply said again he didn't care, he quickly aimed his rifle straight at Arthur's head. Before, the skitter pulled the trigger, Arthur dashed straight at the skitter and slashed it's body in half. From behind, Arthur pointed and shot the nearly dead skitter in the face.

The Berserkers and Pope was surprised at the move. Most of them had their mouths wide open, while Pope had a big grin on his face, "Haha nice move Deathstroke." The laugh made Pope feel a shock of pain.

"Three of you guys needa bring him to the infirmary quick" Arthur pointed three Berserkers to get Pope out of the frontline. "I'll help out Lyle and the rest. Now go!"

Before Pope was lifted away, he grabbed Lyle by the shirt and whispered, "Tell the team not to mention what just happened. Got it!" Lyle just nodded his head.

As the three Berserkers carried out Pope out of the trench and back inside the campsite, he looked around at what was going on above ground. Tom was slowing down two mechs, while Weaver was at his side with his alien rifle weakening a mega mechs. Anthony and Tector were helping out Weaver too. In the distance, he saw Maggie taking out the big gun, a bazooka, as she handed it over to Hal. But, in the distance, he caught a glimpse of Arthur standing over the trench as he did a couple of slicing and dicing with his sword in one hand. And on his other hand, he sent out a few single bullets at the enemy.

In a low voice, he whispered "That's one crazy fighter. Just like..." Before saying another word, Pope passed out from exhaustion, as his teammates quickly carried him into the infirmary where Ann and Lourdes spotted them coming.


	17. Chapter 17: Keep It A Secret

The Berserkers gathered by Pope's bedside, which was a foldable one, as they wait for their leader to wake up. Lourdes and Ann came in and out, checking on Pope's condition. They kept on telling them that he will wake up eventually. His condition isn't that serve. Thanks to the three Berserkers who carried Pope into the infirmary in time truly saved his life. Ann and Lourdes quickly fixed up Pope from external bleeding.

Lyle was outside sitting down on an empty oil barrel that strangely could hold up his weight. Like his comrades, he too waited for Pope to wake up. But, throughout his time waiting, he thought about what Pope mentioned before he was taken away. "Don't mention anything of what happened at the trench" Pope's voiced echoed throughout his head. He snapped out of it when he heard one Berserker calling Ann that Pope was awake.

Everyone, including Lyle, Ann, and Lourdes all met up at Pope's bedside. He slowly got up and looked around. He was a bit dazed and confused. "What happened?"

"You put up a hell of a fight Pope" Ann smiled. She sounded like Captain Weaver for a moment. Lourdes came over and handed a stethoscope to Ann, so she can listen to Pope's heartbeat. She lifted the back of his shirt, placed the chest piece on his back, and listened for a moment. "Sounds alright. Take it easy" Ann removed the chest piece and wrapped around the stethoscope around her neck. She asked Lourdes to check on his bandages, they didn't need to replace it.

"You still didn't tell me what happened?" Pope asked in an impatience tone.

As Ann was about to tell Pope what happened, but, Lyle asked if he could tell Pope what happened in private. Ann said nothing else except, she told the rest of the Berserkers to head outside. Lourdes felt as if she had to leave too, but, Pope told her he wanted to talk to her as well.

Ann questioned why Lourdes had to stay, but, Lourdes gave her a look that it had to deal with a certain someone. Without a word, she went back to aiding the wounded.

"So did we win?" Pope asked Lyle.

Lyle sat down on a chair and told Pope everything what happened. He told him when he left the frontline, Arthur, he, and the rest of the Berserkers tried to hold off the enemy the best they could. Arthur ran out of ammo from his handgun, so he resourced to just using his sword and a small dagger that strapped to his boot. "Don't worry I backed him up" He went on saying that the two of them we're a wicked team. That really made Pope laugh and Lourdes smile. "And here's the best part. When the enemy was losing, all skitters and mechs were left without the mega mechs' help. The enemy line retreated."

"Anything else I missed?" Pope asked.

"Um I guess seeing Tom and Weaver going crazy commando at some skitters" Lyle replied.

"How about the kid? Where is he?" Pope wondered about Arthur. He looked at his friend and Lourdes's faces. Pope let out a sigh and looked outside from a small window from the clinic. "I guess that crazy kid went with the plan."

"You knew about?" Lourdes spoke out.

"Disappointed?" Pope asked Lourdes.

"What no! I mean. Why did he do that?" Lourdes questioned.

Pope looked at Lyle, Lyle tried to avoid eye contact, but Pope caught his eye. "What boss? I didn't say anything about the kid. Honest" Lyle had his hands up saying his innocent. Pope chuckled.

"It's alright Lyle, as long as the kid is alright, and he knows what's he's doing."

Suddenly, Weaver, Tom, Hal, and Maggie came into the clinic to check on Pope. All four of them left their weapons on the counter near the front. Weaver and Tom both had serious faces on. Behind him came Hal and Maggie, looking so worn out from the fight.

"What? No balloons or a big teddy bear for me? What kind of visitors are you guys" said Pope, acting so comedic.

"Cut the jokes Pope. Where's the kid?" asked Weaver. He looked not so happy from Pope's perspective.

"What kid? I ain't nobodies's babysitter, Captain. What are you talking about" Pope replied.

Weaver was somewhat impatience. He grabbed Pope by his shirt and tired to pull him out of his bed. "You know what hell I am talking about!" A quick jolt of pain shocked Pope's abdominal area that caused him to scream in pain.

Everyone reached for Weaver as they tried to pull him away from Pope. Lourdes helped Pope relax back down. She placed a pillow to give Pope some back support as he tried to sit up right.

"Jeez Captain, why are you acting like a bullet went up your...?" Before Pope can finish, Tom interfered. "Pope, please tell me where Arthur is."

"Last time I checked he was helping out my squad and you guys sorry butts"

"Same the details. Short story Pope, Arthur left camp with the alien egg" Maggie blurred out.

"There's an alien egg in camp?" Lyle asked.

No one said anything to Lyle's question; Tom and Weaver were still busy trying to get Pope to tell Arthur's whereabouts. Maggie spotted Lourdes standing by a counter where she had a look that she was far away from camp and somewhere else. She should go over and ask where's Arthur, she knows Lourdes has something to do with him missing, but, she's her best friend. Since joining the 2nd Mass, she was the one who welcomed her and help her whenever she needs it. Especially, how Lourdes helped her and Hal keep their relationship together. Instead, she stood with Hal and watched Pope explain to Weaver that he has no clue where the stranger went.

"C'mon Dan, we have better things to do, then work on this case" Tom advised Weaver. Weaver sighed and followed Tom's idea.

"Get well Pope, we need more hands to clean up the mess," Weaver told Pope. Pope gave Weaver a thumbs up.

"Well do gentlemen" Pope gave Weaver a salute.

Both men, Tom and Weaver said goodbye and left the clinic. Maggie told Lourdes they should hang out later with her, Hal, and Max. Lourdes snapped out from her daydreaming, and told her, "Sure why not." Both girls smiled at each other. When Hal and Maggie left, the three, Lyle, Lourdes, and Pope were left alone again.

"It's alright Doc. Spill the beans about Arthur" Pope told Lourdes.

Lourdes didn't complain, both, Pope and her were the only two Arthur seemed to trust since his two days in camp. She went on telling Pope of what happened after the battle between the Esphenian supports. After the fight, when the 2nd Mass fighters, including Weaver was distracted from the massive group of skitters and other Esphenian supporters retreating, that was Arthur's cue to go grab the alien egg.

He ran into the meeting tent to grab some resources, such as ammos for his handgun and the bag that kept the alien egg inside. When he was done, he sneaked into the clinic to find his backpack and other items that Ann stored away. Lourdes found him looking through some boxes.

"Looking for this?" Lourdes stood behind Arthur as she was holding up a large backpack with her two hands. Arthur was shocked to see her, but, happy at the same time.

"Yeah. Look I need..."

Lourdes tossed Arthur's backpack into the air. Arthur quickly placed the alien egg bag onto the ground and caught his pack. "I know what's up Arthur. Just go" said Lourdes in a serious tone. "Whatever you're doing. I know you're doing it for the right thing" she smiled. Arthur's confused face caused him to form a smile.

The two ran outside the back of the clinic and stopped in front of the woods. Lourdes told Arthur he needed a horse to help him escape. Arthur found Lourdes's idea crazy, but it was too late to tell her no, because she rushed over to the small stable that was right next to the clinic. She came quietly over with a young tamed mustang. Arthur held onto the rains when Lourdes handed him over the rope. He walked up to the mustang, and patted his smooth dark brown skin. A saddle was on placed over the mustang's body. Arthur grabbed hold of the horn of the saddle, slipped one of his foot into the saddle's stirrup, and swung over his other leg over the saddle's seat.

Lourdes headed him the alien bag and his other gears. He placed the bag in front of him, safely secured. His bow and quiver strapped over his shoulder. Last, he placed his ninjato onto a long pocket that was attached onto the saddle that was used to store a shotgun. Arthur was ready to set off. He took one last look of the camp. The battle was over and his time in the camp is ending. Overall, he is an outsider, and fitting into society has changed him since the invasion. But, meeting Pope and Lourdes reminded him that he isn't so different after all. There are others who needed him and those who are not afraid of him. The two said their last goodbyes, but, Arthur, isn't the type who says goodbyes. Instead he told Lourdes "See you around, Doc" before dashing into the forest.

"So he actually went with his plan" said Pope as he laid down on his bed looking up at the tent's ceiling. "If you're wondering how I knew this, Lourdes. He told me on the night when we were gearing up. Man that is one crazy kid" Pope chuckled. "Who knows, someday we'll both bump heads again"

Pope decided to take a little snooze in order to stay away from cleaning up duty. Lyle told Lourdes he'll come back later, he needed to help out the Berserkers with cleaning. She showed him out of the clinic and watched him go meet up with his crew. Lourdes calmly leaning against a large wooden pole as she gaze beyond the entrance of the campsite and into the large wall of pine trees standing tall as ever. There and now, she slowly went into a state of daydreaming of the day when she'll meet her new friend again. This friend gave her the sense of some hope for humanity. In other words, the human race is still alive and will to fight for freedom.

The End.


End file.
